


囚禁

by Light_sweet



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_sweet/pseuds/Light_sweet
Summary: 白月光赵磊黑化啦！就是开车
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	囚禁

**Author's Note:**

> 前排避雷！！  
> 黑化赵磊 含口 囚禁 嘉闻是前任 没有文笔没有逻辑   
> 切勿上升！切勿上升！切勿上升！

囚禁  
前排避雷！！  
黑化赵磊 含口 囚禁 嘉闻是前任 没有文笔没有逻辑   
切勿上升！切勿上升！切勿上升！

偌大的双人床上，一个身影呈大字型被固定住，手脚都用纯白柔滑的绸带绑住了，不会勒伤也让人无法挣脱。赤裸的身躯上盖着一层精致的薄被，露出修长的四肢。  
床上的人儿眼睛也被素白的绸带蒙住了，隔着带子隐约看到周围的光影，还有一个身影缓缓靠近。他挣扎着动了动，无奈自己躺了太久又没有进食，毫无力气，但是来人好像围绕着一种熟悉的香气，是香薰和咖啡混合的气息……  
“……赵磊？咳咳，是你吗……赵磊？”焉栩嘉咳了几下，才找回自己的声音。  
来人走到床边坐了下来，纤细的手指抚上焉栩嘉的额头，描摹他浓密的眉毛、挺拔的鼻子、光洁的脸颊、苍白的嘴唇，最后捏住他的下巴，说了句，“是我呀嘉嘉。你醒啦。”语气平淡的好像之前住同一间宿舍的每一个共同醒来的早晨一样。  
焉栩嘉惊疑不定，脑子里一片混乱。限定的组合到期了，翟潇闻也正式提出分手，大家各奔东西吃了顿散伙饭，自己伤心又不舍喝多了点，头痛欲裂，后来好像是赵磊给背回去的？现在又是怎么回事，自己怎么被绑起来了，身上好像还没穿衣服？这明显是绑架啊不是我喝断片儿了产生的错觉吧……？  
赵磊摘掉焉栩嘉眼睛上的绑带，焉栩嘉狠狠地眨了眨眼，环顾四周，空旷的房间里没什么陈设，四角柔柔亮着暖白色的灯光，厚重的窗帘完全挡住了室外的光线，不知道现在到底是什么时候。墙上似乎挂了些画还是照片，焉栩嘉没有戴眼镜，看不清。他低头看了看自己，又转头看向赵磊。  
焉栩嘉大大的眼睛里明晃晃闪着疑惑，这张脸已经彻底褪去婴儿肥，棱角更加分明，青春和成熟混杂，那双眼睛还是一样的清澈，简直晃到了赵磊，逼得赵磊无法直视。赵磊伸手捂住了那双眼睛，思考着要不还是遮起来好了。  
“喂…咳咳，赵磊，磊哥，你该给我个解释吧！至少先给我喝口水吧，手好酸啊……”焉栩嘉开始软软地抱怨，毕竟是熟悉的相处了好多年的兄弟，焉栩嘉已经渐渐放松下来，没有那么害怕了。  
赵磊无法拒绝，先用棉签沾了水润一润焉栩嘉的嘴唇，又用吸管喂了点“糖水”，毕竟焉栩嘉已经睡了2天了，喝了糖水的焉栩嘉嘴唇和脸色都红润了一点，赵磊松了一口气。  
“现在能告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”焉栩嘉问。  
赵磊掏出手机显示一则娱乐新闻，中国某知名男团解散后队内老幺宣布暂退娱乐圈赴国外求学，这显然是赵磊的手笔了。  
“娱乐圈更新换代那么快，过两年就查无此人了。你彻底归我了，嘉嘉。”赵磊说道。  
赵磊的眼睛里闪着焉栩嘉看不懂的光，带着两年前初评级舞台上两次举手的坚定，带着每次看向自己一如既往的宠溺，带着……饿狼看到猎物的势在必得？  
“我一直在想，我一手养大的白菜，怎么就被小翟给拱了。”  
“明明是我拱了翟潇闻！”焉栩嘉下意识反驳。  
“……唔！”赵磊倾身，吻上焉栩嘉的唇，看着他瞪大双眼，趁着愣神的功夫攻城略地，撬开牙关，舌头缠上。  
“好甜，”赵磊轻笑。“你难道不会接吻吗？呼吸啊嘉嘉。”  
这哪里是会不会接吻的问题啊！  
“你一直都没对象你到哪学的接吻啊？不是，我把你当哥哥，你居然想上我？”焉栩嘉被这个吻惊到窒息大脑空白，白皙的双颊倒是染上红色，眼里装满了震惊，薄薄蒙了一层水雾，看上去……格外诱人。  
赵磊轻轻啄了一口对方的红唇，叹息，“我……我早就喜欢你了。我一直当你还小，想着至少等你成年再告白吧，还要担心你会不会嫌弃我是个gay，谁知道我还没下手你倒是……就跟小翟在一起了。我又想啊，你们年轻，玩玩就算了，结果你还是动了真感情，竟然在我面前为了他哭了。”赵磊轻抚着焉栩嘉的头发，看着对方沉默地别开头。  
“其实小翟找你谈分手，也是我先找的他。你可别怪我啊，我真的忍受不了了，受不了你看不出我的心意，受不了你们秀恩爱。一想到你们……亲吻，做爱，我就嫉妒得发狂。你第一次打飞机，还是我教的呢，你还记得吗，嘉嘉？”  
是了，焉栩嘉红了耳朵，青春期躁动不安的第一次，还是靠了赵磊的帮忙才纾解。两个人曾经也是亲密如斯……  
“可是，赵磊，我一直把你当哥哥，当兄弟，比亲兄弟还亲的那种兄弟。我从来没有对你有过别的想法。”焉栩嘉正色道。  
“我知道。可是我很早就对你有想法了，”赵磊笑得很温柔，还是荧幕前白月光般宁静美好的样子，“我发现我竟然对你硬了，我知道我沦陷了，爱上你了。”说出来的话却是这样。“你呢，你会对我硬吗？”赵磊掀开焉栩嘉身上的被子，露出全裸的身躯。  
空调开了27℃，不算低，焉栩嘉还是打了个冷颤，胸前两颗暗粉的乳头也打了个冷颤而挺立起来。  
赵磊眼神暗了暗，翻身跨坐上去，低头咬住一颗红豆，舌头在乳晕上画着圈，留下晶莹的印记。左手抚上另一只乳头，轻压，揉捏，拉起来又放下。玩弄够了，对待两个乳头又进行了交换，舔弄起另一只红豆。  
酥酥麻麻的感觉从敏感的乳头传递到大脑，生理上的快感一波一波占胜了理智，焉栩嘉颤抖着身体，咬住嘴唇不想发出声音，身上却泛起可疑的粉色。  
赵磊见状又吻上了焉栩嘉，在他耳边说“不许咬，我会心疼的。”  
焉栩嘉看着赵磊亮晶晶的眼睛，第一次看到这个哥哥露出如此魅惑……又虔诚的表情，焉栩嘉心里突然软了一下，同时感到自己的胯下……硬了起来。  
赵磊穿着精致柔软的睡衣，一下一下划过焉栩嘉赤裸的身体，无疑是在故意撩拨。胸口扣子没扣好，松松垮垮露出大片春光。赵磊看到焉栩嘉直勾勾盯着自己的身体，伸手撩起衣襟咬在嘴里，露出精瘦的腰肢和整齐的腹肌。  
要说赵磊的腹肌焉栩嘉也不是第一次见了，可是这种情况下足够让人血脉偾张。焉栩嘉想要揉揉鼻子，才反应过来手脚都还绑着，自己完完全全暴露在哥哥的面前，下身逐渐挺立涨大的性器隔着薄薄的睡裤顶在赵磊的胯下。  
赵磊也感受到身下的炽热，笑意更深，扭动着腰肢在焉栩嘉的大腿根来回摩擦。  
“赵磊！你够了！！”染上了情欲，焉栩嘉的低音炮一点威慑力都没有，反而带着些勾人的尾音。  
赵磊左手又抚摸上一颗红豆，右手搂着焉栩嘉的腰，双唇沿着焉栩嘉的唇，下巴，额头，喉咙，一路亲吻，最后含住对方高高翘起的下身，舌尖细细舔过蘑菇头，舔过粗长的肉棒，牙齿还不小心地碰到，惹得焉栩嘉一阵阵颤抖，铃口渗出黏腻的液体，混合着赵磊的唾液，滑落至股沟。  
“我这些年从来没有谈过男朋友或者女朋友，等的就是这一天。”  
赵磊伸出食指，在焉栩嘉的铃口刮了一把，把亮晶晶的指尖给焉栩嘉看，然后摸到焉栩嘉的身后，找准那个从未被开发过的隐秘的穴口，一点点揉搓着旋转着插了进去。  
焉栩嘉猛得扭起屁股，十分抗拒，“我可是大岛第一金瓜！”这个念头徘徊在焉栩嘉脑子里，可是他说不出口。从来都是艹人的那个，今天居然要被艹了，生理和心理上的刺激与抗拒，带着一点新奇和陌生，害怕又期待，焉栩嘉脑子里一片混乱，下身胀得发痛，后面更加紧张。  
赵磊退了出来，不知从哪儿摸出一瓶润滑剂，挤出一点倒在手上，揉进焉栩嘉的后穴。“放松一点嘉嘉，不然会痛的。”赵磊不停地安抚着，刺激焉栩嘉的乳头和肉棒，后面好不容易插进两根手指，缓缓抽插起来。有了润滑剂的帮助，倒是清清凉凉的，让焉栩嘉舒服放松了一些，小穴一下一下收缩着，分泌出肠液，一种陌生的空虚感从尾椎骨直窜后脑勺，焉栩嘉白嫩的肌肤都泛起诱人的粉色，脸上更是烧红，他扭着腰，只想要适放自己的欲望。  
赵磊终于脱下裤子，露出自己庞大的欲望。焉栩嘉只觉得哥哥的肉棒跟自己的差不多粗大，甚至可能更大，胀得紫红，自己的腿间都能感到灼热。  
“焉焉，我要来咯。”说出这个只属于两人的昵称，赵磊扶住自己的肉棒，抬起焉栩嘉的腰，露出羞答答欲拒还迎的菊穴，艰难而坚定地顶了进去。  
焉栩嘉的双腿被绑着分得很开，想要屈膝却使不上劲儿，只能任由赵磊在身下进入。胀大的肉棒如同一柄利刃，劈开狭窄的肉穴，小穴颤抖着收缩着，一点一点吞进炽热的欲望，薄薄的肠壁感受着肉棒的青筋和纹路，肉棒也被挤压着，被温热紧紧包围着。  
赵磊俯身抱住焉栩嘉，在他耳边吹气，“焉焉，放松……放松……嗯……焉焉，你好紧……放松，焉焉，放松……”焉栩嘉稍稍放松一点，赵磊就愈发用力，直至整根没入，两人紧紧相拥，卵蛋碰在一起，焉栩嘉的肉棒顶在赵磊的腹肌上，眼角却因下身的疼痛流出生理性泪水。赵磊用手堵住焉栩嘉的铃口，不让他释放，轻轻吻去焉栩嘉的泪水，又去含对方的小舌，纠缠出淫靡的银丝。  
等焉栩嘉渐渐适应，赵磊抽出肉棒，去解开了绑住焉栩嘉手脚的绸带。而初尝滋味的焉栩嘉突然感到下身空了，反而觉得空虚，想要哥哥的填满。他伸手去抱赵磊，两条长腿缠上赵磊精瘦的腰，184的大个子像个树袋熊一样挂着，哼哼唧唧撒娇，“赵磊……给我，赵磊……”  
“焉焉想要什么？”赵磊盯着脸红红的焉栩嘉，用自己的肉棒在对方的臀肉戳来戳去，戳到穴口又离开，哄着对方说话，“告诉哥哥，焉焉想要什么？”  
焉栩嘉看着赵磊星星一样闪烁的眼睛，总觉得哪里不对，残存的一丝“我是大猛男”的意识彻底掉线，只觉得自己是那个应该得到棒棒糖奖励的小孩子。“焉焉……焉焉要哥哥的肉棒……要哥哥……嗯……！”  
赵磊搂着焉栩嘉的腰，再一次挺进。  
……唔……太紧了焉焉……啊……  
……啊……慢一点赵磊……嗯……  
赵磊在焉栩嘉身下缓慢地抽插，每次都直插到底，每次调整一点角度，直到戳中一块软肉，只要轻轻碰到焉栩嘉就会剧烈颤抖，赵磊对准那块敏感点，快准狠地抽插，啪啪啪啪，肉体的碰撞挤压出肠液和前列腺液，焉栩嘉只觉得自己要被艹烂了，后穴湿得一塌糊涂，前面还被赵磊堵着，一会儿要慢一点一会儿要快一点。  
不知道插了多少下，赵磊感受到自己要释放了，狠狠戳上焉栩嘉那块软肉，任由自己的白浊释放在焉栩嘉的体内，同时放开焉栩嘉的铃口，上下撸动，让弟弟跟自己一起释放，一股股精液喷洒在自己的腹肌上。焉栩嘉只觉得身体不是自己的了，肉棒软了下来，小穴还咬着赵磊的肉棒不肯放松。  
赵磊拍拍焉栩嘉的屁股，自己退了出来，看着对方红肿的菊穴糜烂的不成样子，精液混合着一点点血丝还有别的液体从微微张开的小口滴落，小口还不自觉地收缩着，像是在邀请赵磊进入。第一次开荤的赵磊又硬了，可是第一次被开发的小穴可受不了，赵磊只能拖着迷迷糊糊的焉栩嘉去洗漱，回来又给他上药，让他好好休息。  
看着焉栩嘉小猪一样放松的睡颜，赵磊轻声说，“焉焉，你是我的，只能是我的。”

ps：糖水和润滑油都有催情那啥药  
后面还有调教啥的我实在不会写了……就是赵磊黑化囚禁把焉栩嘉调教成禁脔那种……


End file.
